tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
T.D. High - School of Drama
Welcome to T.D. High - School of Drama! Here, twenty students will compete in various challenges based around the one theme: School. In under a month, the mass of students will dwindle down to one lone out-laster. This is ''T.D. High - School of Drama!'' Contestants Sign-ups are on the talk page. You must post a request there, and sign a "contract" stating that you will not go inactive unless a legitimate reason is given. Please make sure that you will be active. Please make sure that you will do assignments. There is a limit of one character per user. Have fun! #Snowgirl57 #Mrdaimion #Bbhinton15 #TotalDramaAddict #Webkinz Mania #TotalDramaFan1000 #Tdifan24 #Kokori9 #Oatmeal- #Bridgette dj10 #Mrodd #SethAllred343 #Platypus09 #Leshawnafan #Teamnoah123 #Puffles Rule #SMP100 #TDAwesome15 #TDADJ #Dakotacoons Rules *In T.D. High, there is a very strange layout. Firstly, there are no teams, except for group assignments, which occur randomly. *After every assignment, you will receive a grade from 0 - 100. You will also receive a letter grade. If you receive a... **'97, 98, 99, or 100', your letter grade is an A+. **'94, 95, or 96', your letter grade is an A'. **'90, 91, 92, or 93, your letter grade is an A-'. **'87, 88, or 89, your letter grade is a B+. **'84, 85, or 86', your letter grade is a B'. **'80, 81, 82, or 83, your letter grade is a B-'. **'77, 78, or 79, your letter grade is a C+. **'74, 75, or 76', your letter grade is a C'. **'70, 71, 72, or 73, your letter grade is a C-'. **'67, 68, or 69, your letter grade is a D+. **'64, 65, or 66', your letter grade is a D'. **'60, 61, 62, or 63, your letter grade is a D-'. **'59 or below, your letter grade is an F'''. ***In rare cases, your score may be '''dropped (represented as dr). A dropped score means the score does not affect your average. If you receive a 100 on any assignment, you will receive a "Drop Slip", which you can use to drop any score that you have received. For example, let's say, your scores are 93, 95, 90, 100, and 80. Your average is a 91.60. With your Drop Slip, you can drop the 80, making your average a 94.50. *Your average for the entire game will be calculated in the report card, or, elimination table. Your scores will be entered into it for each assignment. *When someone is eliminated, their grade for the assignment is averaged into the grades of the week of all of the contestants who voted for them. So, if Student A was voted off by Students B, C, E, F, and H, Student A's grade for the week is averaged into the grades of Students B, C, E, F, and H, and not into Students D and G. This can either help you or hurt you. Keep this in mind when voting certain contestants off. **If that was totally confusing, you'll understand once the game starts. *'If you miss three assignments, you will be automatically eliminated.' *Obviously, please do not "godplay". (i.e. Please don't say, "*climbs to top of mountain* i win!!!") *If you are eliminated, handle it maturely. *Don't be rude to others, unless you are playing a rude character. But don't go overboard. *Asterisks and words said on Total Drama are allowed. All others are not. *Each assignment is due exactly three days after I post it. However, writing/art assignments have a one-week minimum, as the camps wiki rules state. *This camp is not meant in any way to stress anyone as if it were an actual school. It's simply for fun. Please don't lose your head over it. *Have a blast while playing! Day One - The Big Bang Introduction Kgman04: Welcome, welcome! This is T.D. High - School of Drama. I'll commonly shorten it to just "T.D. High" for the sake of my fingers. Now, the twenyt of you have all signed up for this school-themed camp. You all have 0.00 averages, or F's, since you have no grades! Grades are given every week, and you receive a grade based on how well you did in the assignment. Here's a warning: If you're one of those people who thinks they can sneak to the semi-finals by staying neutral, you won't get good grades in this camp. Also, your grades do matter. At some points, I might just eliminate the person with the lowest average. That will probably be the end result of tiebreakers. Anyways, every assignment is based off of a course taken in high school. The title of each week will give you a clue on each week's theme. Talk about it here. Have fun! This isn't an assignment, BTW. Assignment will be up later. Once I think of it. *scurries off* Mrodd: *Walks around* So this is the new school, eh? I'll plan on keeping my Honour roll Status here aswell. (( And Bah Science. Thats the one thing I cant stand in this world <3)) Webkinz Mania: I hate science too! OMG! But you can't stand me either! :P Oatmeal: I lauf science. Ahaha, -stomach rumbled- FOOD? Bbhinton15: Hmm... "The Big Bang". Oatmeal: Is that like, a sandwhich or a wrap? Webkinz Mania: I smell a food fight, Oatmeal. And I am gonna throw you! xD TDAddict: Thanks for the pleasant starting grade. >.> Zach: Where's Sheldon? Webkinz Mania: I know, right? @Addict Oatmeal: When in doubt, throw oatmeal in a food-fight. Dakota: *singing* WE ARE WHO WE R! I hope there's a chorus class, I love singing! SMP : Dakota your singing is great Webkinz Mania: Mine is better. >.> Puffles Rule: *arrives* Ello. (CONF) Why must all camps be school related?! Dakota: Thanks, eh? (I will occasionally say eh, since I do in real life.) Oatmeal: Am I the only hungry onee? Webkinz Mania: (CONF) I see that the unannounced confessional that probably Kg know about got used! :o Plat: Why can't we all just get A+s instead of Fs? Oatmeal: Ahaha, we should have a food-fight one time~ Webkinz Mania: Agreed Oatmeal. Puffles Rule: Why must you sing the evil Kesha song?! Webkinz Mania: YOU'RE the evil Kesha song. >:( Dakota: Ke$ha rocks! Would you rather Katy Perry? Webkinz Mania: Yes please. Oatmeal: YES. Dakota: BABY YOU'RE A FIREWORK! Webkinz Mania: WOOT! Oatmeal: I lauf Katy Perry. Dakota: *gasps* Can this be like a Glee High School? Can we all sing? Webkinz Mania: She's hawt, Oatmeal. Puffles Rule: Why must there be singing?! Dakota: (CONF) How can Puffles Rule hate singing? Sing is amazing! Webkinz Mania: Ugh! Edit conflicts! D: Mrodd: So who do you think will be expelled first :o? Dakota: Probably someone who tries hard. Webkinz Mania: ...or doesn't try at all. :P TDA15: *is asleep* Hm...what? -w- Webkinz Mania: My point exactly. Dakota: (CONF) Rule one of reality shows. Find an alliance. Mrodd: Well I dont really know how this will go, Who knows I might be out first ;( Tdifan24: Not me Assignment One Kgman04: Some of you sort of guessed it. This week's assignment is based off of Astronomy! And your assignment is.... *rocket appears out of nowhere and takes everyone into outer space* A free-for-all battle on the asteroid belt! If you didn't know, it's located between Mars and Jupiter. You'll have to stay mounted on these asteroids for the allotted time. If you fall off, you're out of the challenge. If you godplay, you will have points removed from your grade. The contestants in the top ten percentile (two people with the highest grades) will win immunity from tonight's vote. Everyone else is fair game. You can knock anyone off using only your body. It's like an intergalactic sumo wrestling tournament. Assignment will end... eventually. Go! Dakota: *goes at Puffles Rule and misses* Mrodd: oooh... This seems like fun * Starts hoppign around* Webkinz Mania: Awesome! (takes off shirt revealing a skinny body) DAMN IT. D: TDA15: Meh, whatever. *lays down on astroid and falls back asleep* Zach: I HAVE MOON RAWKS!. *throws in zero gravitiy* ._. *starts lifting off rock, but clings on* AAAHH!!! D: Oatmeal: -he hid into a crater, and threw rocks at everyone who passed it- TDF: To infinity and beyond! *hops around* Dakota: *ignores Puffles Rule and hits TDA15, who is asleep and does not defend* Jake: *hits Dakota* Webkinz Mania: *eats some pizza* >.> *pizza flies away* D'OH! D: MrD: *throws a rock at Snowgirl* Bbhinton15: Hmm... (hops over to Puffles Rules' asteroid and attempts to kick him off). LeShawnafan: *Walks around* Wow, I've never been on an asteroid before! Mrodd: *Sees Jake and Dakota And Shoves Jake* Hehe? Puffles Rule: Are you trying to kill me?! o.o *hits Zach* Stop being annoying! (I guess I'll have to be the anti-hero...) Webkinz Mania: *kicks Jake* >_<" TDF: Rocks are painful. D: Oatmeal: -plainly pushes mrodd off asteroid from behind- SMP : *punches MrD and knocks him off * Webkinz Mania: *eats chicken* UGH! WHY CAN'T I BEEF UP? >.> Dakota: *plainly pushes Oatmeal off asteroid from behind* TDF: *Kicks Jake* Hehehe Mrodd: *Giggles as he falls... And Falls..* Well, that was fun while it lasted. Webkinz Mania: Dakota, don't push off Oatmeal yet! He gave me oatmeal before! D: TDAddict: *attempts to knock off SMP, but fails* Webkinz Mania: *attempting to kick SMP, he kicks himself* Damn it! TDA15: Meh, I guess I'll start.... Puffles Rule: (to Webkinz) Who cares?! *pushes Oatmeal off* Zach: Ooooh! :D Bumper astros! *uses duct tape, oar, and seat beat to drive asteroid* Weee! :D * drives into a rock with SMP, TDAddict and WM* Bbhinton15: ^^ (throws multiple rocks at Puffles Rule) Webkinz Mania: (throws a rock at Puffles Rule) :-@ MrD: ... Y'all scare me... *kicks Snow, but misses and falls over on his back* Owzies... Webkinz Mania: (helps MrD up) :) TDAddict: *gets up to Jake, and hits him in an attempt to knock him off.* Webkinz Mania: (throws rocks at Jake's face) BACK OFF. >.> TDA15: *casusally throws rocks found on the asteroid* TDF: I could go for a sandwich right now. Where do you guys think is the nearest subway? Jake: *kicks and beats WM* :) TDAddict: *hits Jake again* Bbhinton15: Weirdoes. >.> ("accidentally" hurls a rock at MrD) :) Mrodd: * Still giggling* I wonder where every one else is.... And if Ill ever hit land :o Webkinz Mania: In Earth, TDF. Puff: Ow! Oh! Yelp! *falls in pain* SERIOUSLY?! LeShawnafan: *Sits down* Now I'm bored... Jake: *Hits BB* Webkinz Mania: (goes all Leshawna in SSR on Jake) >.> TDAddict: *delivers the final blow to Jake, knocking him off* Kgman04: Let's shake things up. *blasts half the asteroids to pieces, leaving only about 15 able to be stood on* MrD: *is knocked off his astroid, severly injured, but lands onto another one* ... Woohoo? Seth: *hits TDAddict* Bbhinton15: O.O (gets blown off one of the asteroids and immediately lands on Webkinz Mania) Webkinz Mania: *is able to stay on a piece of his* Gah! It's like Star Wars, but the only thing is... no ugly 800 creatures who aren't retired. *a creature is seen, Webkinz Mania beats it up* >.> LeShawnafan: *Falls off asteroid and lands on Mr. D* Hehe sorry about that buddy. Zach: OH NOES! *zero gravity jumps to WM's Asteroid and slaps fights with him and BB* GET OFF! TDAddict: *hits Seth* Dakota: *watches Jake fall off of his asteroid.* HAHA! MrD: *throws a rock at WMania* Revenge! >:D And it's fine LF... *shoves her off the astroid* >:D Webkinz Mania: *slap fights Zach and not Bb* We were here first. D: Dakota: *hits MrD* WM WILL BE AVENGED! Jake: *pulls Dakota with him* Webkinz Mania: Hey! I didn't throw a rock at you! D: MrD: *is koncked back, then hits Dakota* Webkinz Mania: Addict, you can't hit a gir... Wait, Seth isn't a girl! xD (hits Seth too) Dakota: *kicks Jake off and lands on another asteroid* THAT'S FOR GODPLAYING!SMP TDAddict: *hits Seth again, knocking him off* Jake: *is out* Bbhinton15: (jams a rock in Zach's face and tries knocking him off) >.> MrD: *attempts to throw another rock at WM* SMP : *hits MrD * that is for Dakota Webkinz Mania: Jake did the almost impossible. xD *catches the rock and throws it back at MrD* Dakota: *attempts to throw another rock at MrD* TDF: *Hits MrD* MrD: *ducks one but is hit by the other, making the other astroid hit SMP* My death shall be avenged! D= *is out* Dakota: Thanks TDF! *high-fives him* SMP : *jumps* You missed Zach: I'm not going down! :@ *slaps BB in the face and kicks him in the pelvis while rocks are hjmmed in his face, until the asteroid begins to shake and I tumble onto the ground* ._. TDF: *Stands firmly on asteroid* Bbhinton15: (laughs as he falls) PAYBACK!! ^_^ (looks for someone else) Dakota: (SMP, are you a boy or a girl?) Webkinz Mania: Yes! :D MrD is out! Now, nobody won't throw rocks at me for no reason. :D Mrodd: *Swims in space* Now THIS is the life! Webkinz Mania: *sees an object swimming in space* Lucky! D: TDAddict: *throws a rock at SMP* TDF: Monte cristo would be lovely. Zach: *Silently sneaks up behind WM and throws rocks at his head* Dakota: *Draws a lightning bolt on his face* LADY GAGA ATTACK! *throws Alejandro at SMP* ALE-ALE-JANDRO! Mrodd:: (((((( May we have an out chat? So We can talk to each other with out disturbing the challemnge?))))) Bbhinton15: Hmmm... (spots WM again) Hey, buuuuuuuuuuuuddy... :3 (tries to nail him with a rock) Dakota: *launches himself at BB but misses* D*** it! Webkinz Mania: Oh shoot! *starts hitting Bb* TDF: Mustard is nice on it Bbhinton15: (gets into a rock-fight with WM) Webkinz Mania: This feels like a cat fight, but harder. Zach: *notices BB is near him* :@ He's my target! *pelts rocks at BB* (Webkinz Mania: Zach, aren't you out? o.O) Dakota: *joins the rock fight and hits BB* TDAddict: *walks behind BB* SMP : (I'm a boy) Bbhinton15: Hey!! Ow! (gets pelted with rocks) Ow!... Ow, ow!... UGH!!! (Nobody's "out", WM.) TDAddict: *hits BB from behind* Dakota: *goes after Bridgettedj_10* Hello? Are you awake? Zach: *sticks leg out in the path BB walks on* Hehehe! :D (Webkinz Mania: Oh, kk. TY) Webkinz Mania: This is how you get him to wake up. *smacks Bridgette_dj10 multiple times and then hits him* Dakota: *blows on Bridgettedj and knocks them off of the asteroid* Ok... Mrodd: *Starts the Back Stroke, and watches the fight go down* Kgman04: Wow, okay, um, this got ugly, and it got ugly fast. I think we're done here, I have all I need to see. o.o You can chat here while I tally stuff up. TDAddict: No hard feelings BB? Webkinz Mania: Thank you Kg! Oatmeal: Good Job, Webkinz! -smile- MrD: *floats back with a girl alien* Everyone, meet my new girlfriend Linda! =D *the alien blows up* Liiiinddaaaa! D= Dakota: That was fun! *sings* WE R WHO WE R! (I'M A BOY!) Mrodd: Will some one help me down.... Please? * Starts panicing* LeShawnafan: *Floats over and grabs Mrodd* Bbhinton15: (shows TDAddict "the hand"). >.> Webkinz Mania: (hopes he has a good score or high grade) Mrodd: Thanks.... I thought I was going to die a lone for second there! MrD: *is mourning over Linda for comedic effect* TDAddict: Well excuse me for trying to be nice >.> Puff: *floats over Bbhinton, and starts jumping on him* Thats for pelting me with rocks. >.> Oatmeal: All you guy's did good! Webkinz Mania: That's your breakfast, hun. >.> Jake: I'm scared of the next challenge o.o Oatmeal: Same. Day One Vote Kgman04: Alright. If you look below at your Report Cards, you'll see that the top two scores were 96 and 94, received by Bbhinton15 and Puffles Rule respectively. Time to vote for anyone except those two. Vote here! Dakota: I vote Jake. Jake: I vote Seth, his grade is high Oatmeal: I vote for Jake, because he's a dangerous competitor. Seth: TDAddict. Webkinz Mania: Jake. MrD: SMP, he was repeatedly godmodding, and he'll probably be inactive for the reason Jake said. LeShawnfan: I vote for SMP Zach: *shoves 10,000 votes for BB and one for Jakein a box* :@ (note I'm joking with the votes for BB. :p) Bbhinton15: I vote for Snow. TDF: I vote Jake TDAddict: I vote Jake. Mrodd: I vote for Jake <3 Sorry but I dont like it when Some one hurts me, or my friends.(( If we cant change let me now)) TDA15: *votes for TDA15* Puff: (CONF) I had the second highest score, it couldv'e been higher. (NonCONF) I vote for Jake, many people hate him... SMP : Jake Kgman04: Remember, if you vote for Jake and he goes home, his average of an 84 is averaged into yours. (Someone just gave me an idea, so, that's the new rule. ^_^) Mrodd: I vote Seth, Im sorry but You hurt my friend. (Oat: Is voting over?) Dakota: I change to Seth. Kgman04: Tdifan24 has been eliminated, and he has affected SEVEN people! Wow. Day Two - Violin-ce is Not the Answer Day Two Chat Kgman04: Talk it up. Zach: *Revotes for Seth* His avg won't hurt mine. Seth: Too late. Oatmeal: His AVG helped mine. :P Mrodd: Sigh. Seth you are going down! Webkinz Mania: Music! YES! Dakota: (CONF) SETH IS SO GOING NEXT TIME. Bbhinton15: But... but... I'm musically-challenged. D: Or, at least, I feel like I am. MrD: Yay for not voting for Jake! =D Seth: So... Mrodd: Meep... Music is sooo awesome! Way better then rotten old astrology! See I cant even spell it! SMP : Yay! Seth: I've written a few songs. Over 14 to be exact. Dakota: *cough*showoff*cough*nogood*cough*^!$@^*cough* Mrodd: I cant write songs... Maybe you could show me some time :) (( Can the Report Card be put in Order by our marks??)) Webkinz Mania: Sing it then, Seth. Seth: Okay. Um, I don't know where to start. The easiest is 1 Month. Webkinz Mania: Well... *creepy eyes* We're waiting. SMP : Hurry up already Mrodd: Agreed! Zach: D: Puff: (CONF) I've taken a violen class before. So, this challenge should be easy! Seth: *begins* 1 month, 1 Month, we've only been dating Dakota: *ears start to bleed* STOP SINGING! Webkinz Mania: This is... one... good team. Assignment Two Kgman04: Okay, ready for your first group assignment? Good. Well, first, you need to get into groups. And I'm so nice, that I've decided to let you make your own groups. loljk, they're pre-picked. ' *'Group 1: Dakotacoons, TDADJ, Snowgirl57, Mrdaimion *'Group 2: Bbhinton15, SMP100, TotalDramaAddict, Puffles Rule' *'Group 3: Teamnoah123, TotalDramaFan1000, Leshawnafan, Kokori9' *'Group 4: Oatmeal-, Bridgette dj10, Mrodd, Platypus09' *'Group 5: SethAllred343, Webkinz Mania, TDAwesome15' You'll each be tightrope-walking on this gigantic violin! There are four strings, as you can see, for each group. Each group will go one at a time. The members will be tied together with a rope, and you'll have to walk across it on separate strings. So, don't go too fast, or you'll pull a member down, and don't go too slow, or you'll also pull a member down. This is all about teamwork, cooperation, and effort. Each member gets the same score. I don't care what happens, you're getting the same score. This is the case for ALL GROUP ASSIGNMENTS. The first group up is *randomly selects* Group 1. Ready? Dakota: Ready! MrD: Ready too! *steps onto the tight-rope very carefully, and only barely so he doesn't pull everyone down afgter him* Zach: Eep. *walks carefuly* SMP : *Runs across the rope* Kgman04: SMP, your group isn't up yet. :| *deducts points from Group 2* TDAddict: Ugh, SMP >.> SMP : (who here is a girl) Webkinz Mania: (laughs) Kgman04: *with a bag full of tomatoes* Anyone from the other groups wanna throw tomatoes at 'em? :D SMP : *Throughs MrD a bunch of tomatoes* Mrodd: * Takes a Tomatoe And throws it at Seth* Tada! TDAddict: I'll throw one. *chucks a tomato at SMP* That is for making us lose points. MrD: It's a good thing SMP didn't throw ''any tomatoes at me! =D TDAddict: *Throws a tomato at Zach, but it misses* Darn it! Webkinz Mania: *throws tomatos at MrD* TDAddict: *throws a tomato at MrD* MrD: *steps off of the tightrope before being pelted by tomatoes* Good thing no-one else was on it... TDAddict: *throws a tomato at Zach (who IS on the rope)* MrD: *glances at Zach* Zach, come back here until everyone's ready... *throws a tomato at SMP*And that's for earlier! Mrodd: Ok Team. On the count of Three throw them at Zach! One.... Two... WM: *throws a tomato at Zach* OMG! First. ^^ Zach: Oh noes! *is pelted and lose balance for a few seconds* *slowly inches way back* :D Mrodd: THREE! *Throws a tomatoe at Zach's... Sensitive spot* <3 <3 TDAddict: *throws another tomato at Zach* WM: *throws tomatos at Zach's face* Fall. >:( Teamnoah123:*throws tomato at Zach* Zach: *is already back on land and is pelted in the pelvis* *round of explsitives and takes 20 tomatoes inwhich he pelts Mrodd & his team with* Mrodd: Oh Mother of Pearl! I need a shower. Now. Ill be back in a few mins... * Tomate gunk dripps down his face* TDAddict: So... Is it time for the next group? Teamnoah123:*gets hit with tomatoes but ignores it and continues throwing tomatoes at MrD* Snow: *Throws tomatoes at TN* '''Kgman04: Group 1, you guys ever gonna.... start crossing? o.o' SMP : no! *Throws tomatoes* MrD: *starts corssing* (I was waiting for Snow to log on.) TDAddict: *throws tomatoes at MrD* Teamnoah123:*throws tomato at Snow* WM: *throws tomatos at MrD and one accidentally hits Snow* Whoops. Bbhinton15: (begins hurling tomatoes at Snow) Mrodd: * Returns from Shower* I feel... Clean. *Passes Tomatoes to everyone* You know what to do :D SMP : *hits everyone except snow* MrD: *is hit by tomatoes* Why does everyone hate me? D= *continues* TDAddict: *throws a tomato at Snow* Dakota: *begins crossing, carrying Snow* TDAddict: *throws tomatoes at Dakota* WM: *throws tomatoes at Dakota and Snow* LeShawnafan: *Throws a tomato at Mr. D* Zach: *follows behind carrying tomatos while crossing and throwing at WM, TDaddict, and SMP* Dakota: (CONF) This challenge will never end. Groups 1, 3 , and 4 have inactive members, while group 2 has goten points deducted. Group 5 is the best choice to win. SMP : Why not have a singing tie braker Dakota: *begins to cross again, carrying Snow* Zach, follow behind! Carry MrD! Teamnoha123:Why cant you just fall?*throws tomato at Dakota* Dakota: TeamNoah! You're alive! *Throws a tomato at TeamNoah* Mrodd: * Chucks a Tomatoe At Dakota's face" :D Webkinz Mania: *facepalms at SMP's comment* Zach: Got it! *picks up MrD, but feels the string starting to snap* ._. We gotta move. TDAddict: Come on guys! *throws tomatoes at Dakota* Bbhintno15: (throws tomatoes at Dakota) -_-' WM: Just fall already. >.> (throws tomatoes directly at Dakota's face) Sam: *moves quicker* LeShawnafan: *Throws tomatoes at Zach* Take that! Kgman04: *record scratch* Who the hell is Sam? o.o Webkinz Mania: xDDDDDDD Mrodd: *Gets an idea* Throw the tomatoes at the ROPE! Oatmeal: -grabbed mrodd and threw him at the rope- Webkinz Mania: Good idea Mrodd. *throws sticky tomatoes at the line to make the other team get stuck or slip* Kgman04: Y'know what? *string snaps* Looks like Group 1's done. Next up, Group.... 5! *a new string appears out of nowhere* Dakota: F***! Mrodd: AAAAA!!!! * Grabs onto the rope at the last minute and starts to shake it, in an attept to get up* Webkinz Mania: (starts walking on the string, with Seth and TDA15 by his side attached to him) TDAddict: *throws tomatoes at the rope* Webkinz Mania: Eeeek. (jumps with Seth and TDA15 over the first tomatoes on the rope) Bbhinton15: (tries throwing a tomato at the tightrope they are all walking on) Zach: *climbs back up* Gosh darn it. Teamnoah123:*throw tomato at Webkinz Mania and accidently hits face*Sorry. TDAddict: *throws tomatoes at the feet of WM* Webkinz Mania: *rubs the inside of the tomato off his face* Ugh. TDA15: *starts crossing on his own now* Webkinz Mania: *stumbles twice, but hardly keeps balanced* TDAddict: *continues throwing tomatoes at WM's feet* Webkinz Mania: *falls flat on his face* Ow. Teamnoah123:*starts throwing tomatoes at TDA15* TDAddict: *starts throwing tomatoes at TDA15's feet* THIS is the way to win! :D Oatmeal: -put tomatos into Mrodd's hands, and threw him over the rope thing-= Zach: *goes over and shakes the string* No one said I could do this! :D Mrodd: You.... need. to Stop!!!! * When he is over TDA15 He drops the fruits* Kgman04: WM fell, so, Group 5 is done. Next! Group 2! TDAddict: Come on guys! :D Mrodd: *Climbs up from below the rope* Can I.... See a medic.... Please? SMP : *doges tomatoes and gets across* Webkinz Mania: (throws tomatoes at Addict's feet and face) >.> Bbhinton15: I'm read-- :| Teamnoah123:*throws tomatoes at TDAddict's feet* TDAddict: I didn't even start yet. o.o TDAddict: *starts slowly walking* Bbhinton15: (tries to take a few steps) Webkinz Mania: (throws tomatos at Puffles Rule) Mrodd:.... Medic? TDAddict: I think I can stay on. *moves at a slightly faster pace* Oatmeal: -grabbed mrodd- Mrodd: No.... No... Please. No! MrD: Um, since SMP is already across, doesn't that mean he made everyone else fall down? =/ Webkinz Mania: (throws tomatoes at Addict's head and feet) Teaqmnoah123:*throws tomatoes at Addicts face* Kgman04: Since SMP is apparently "across", Group 2 is "done". Group 4, your turn! Oatmeal: -grabs mrodd, puts him in bubble wrap and puts him in a cardboard box, makes a hole for air, and walks across using him as a shield- Webkinz Mania: (laughs) Mrodd: I am not a personal toy! Oatmeal: Yes you are! -threw him to the other side, and jumped nimbly- Webkinz Mania: (laughs louder) Mrodd: Meep.... You do realizxe we are all tied together.... right? Webkinz Mania: (laughs the loudest) Oatmeal: -was dragged with him and hit the other side- r..r Webkinz Mania: (is done laughing) Teamnaoh123:*throws tomato at them even thoughthey are done* TDAddict: *throws tomatoes at the rope* (Guys, stop godplaying) Kgman04: Okay. Group 4 is... er... "done", like Group 2. Group 3, finish us off with something that won't make me want to commit suicide. Mrodd: (( Sorry all... I really didn;t know that was going to happen xD I would have done something, but Im sort of crippled and inside a box.)) Webkinz Mania: Kg, don't die. D: Oatmeal: (( Yes you did. r..r )) -unwrapped box and let him free- TDAddict: *throws tomatoes at the rope* Come on, break. BREAK! Mrodd: Can I please... See a medic now? TDAddict: Just finish the challenge. Oatmeal: -carried mrodd to kgman- LIVE LIVE LIVE. SMP : *dances* Mrodd: Its Just my arm! Im sure I wont die. Teamnaoh123:*starts walking carefully* Oatmeal: NO CHANCES. TIME TO AMPUTATE. (Not.) TDAddict: *throws tomatoes at TN's feet* Mrodd: * Pupils get large* HELP Oatmeal: -cut a carrot in the faded background- What? Teamnoah123:*almost falls but regains balance and keeps walking* TDAddict: *Continues throwing tomatoes at TN's feet* Teamnoah123;*throws tomato at TDAddicts face from the rope* TDAddict: MY EYES!!! Webkinz Mania: (throws tomatos at TeamNoah's face) TDAddict: *throw tomatoes at TN's feet* Mrodd: *Starts to run away* Oatmeal: Bud? Where ya going? (Conf) Oatmeal Sad. Webkinz Mania: (throws tomatos at TeamNoah's legs) Mrodd: (CONF) So have you ever seen those pyscho killer movies... Where the killer is chasing the victim... Im the victim. Teamnoah123:WHY IS EVERYONE AIMING AT ME*starts to slip but barely catches himself* Oatmeal: Ahaha, -threw a cantalope at teamnoah- Webkinz Mania: (throws tomatos at TeamNoah's stomach harsh and quickly) TDAddict: *Throws tomatoes at TN's feet with a lot of force* SMP : I need a good grade Mrodd: * Picks a tomatoe with his good arm, and throws it at TN.* Owwwww Teamnoah123:*falls onto the ground* Kgman04: This assignment is OVER! I'll be calculating. Webkinz Mania: I'm sure you'll get one, SMP. Mrodd: * giggles* I did it :D Oatmeal: Meh, all those deductions. Bet I'ma get an F. Mrodd: But.... But HONOUR ROLL! Oatmeal: Meh, -put hand on mrodd's shoulder- It'll be okay. Webkinz Mania: F =/= Honor Roll. Mrodd: Nooooo! Webkinz Mania: Yesssss. :( Day Two Vote Kgman04: Group 3 won invincibility with a score of 89! Group 3 consists of TotalDramaFan1000, Kokori9, Leshawnafan, and Teamnoah123! Everyone else is up for elimination! Remember the grade-vote-affect rule! MrD: SMP. Oatmeal: SMP. TDAddict: MrD Oatmeal: I change vote to. Mrdaimion Teamnoah123:Seth MrD: What did I do? Seth freaking godmods all the time! >.> Oatmeal: Changed to Seth AGAIN. Zach: Seth... (Sorry if I'm quiet. Currently depressed over a death :/) Seth: I godmod? Anyway, I quit! SMP : Seth Webkinz Mania: To get my score higher, I am going to vote off Mrdaimion. Sorry bud. SMP : Change to MrD Oatmeal: Changed to MrD Zach: MrD for my score. Sorry dude. Day Three - Sublime Rhymes Day Three Chat Kgman04: Squawk. Mrodd: History? I love history... Candian History atleast xD Oatmeal: PIRATES? Webkinz Mania: Can't wait! Zach: U.S. History! :D Hope this is trivia. MrD: *glares at everyone who tried to vote him off* Thanks a-lot,'' friends.'' Teamnoah123:Your Welcome. Oatmeal: -ran to MrD and hugged him and flailed- IM SORRY!!! -cry- Mrodd: Itll be ok MrD Some of Us still like you! Bbhinton15: Carved in Stone... fossils? Paleontology? Geology? o.O LF: (This is Leshawnfan. It's easier to type, so if I can, I would like to go by LF now.) WM: No problem, friend. Oat: (Oat is short for Oatmeal) Mrodd: BB Using Big words again :s Kgman04: Okay, I was missing the mark with that other title. o.o Mrodd: Rymes... Like Riddles... Or Like Legends... Im confuzzled :O Oatmeal: WHAAA? SMP : NO rymes like poems and stuff Oatmeal: Meh, ryhming. Like rapping? Assignment Three Kgman04: This assignment is due either tomorrow night or Monday morning. Your assignment is to write a poem that is at least 16 lines long. It has to be about a certain Total Drama character, and SMP : My entry: 'Gwen ' Gwen is her name But still is ashame For she broke the heart of Trent Cause isane is the way he went Her heart goes two ways Duncan was her love for days She has great friends That she can hangout with on the weekends Girly things is what she hates She has friends but not many dates She is like a fierce dog But her heart is still clear like a fog The goth girl is right But for the prize money she will fight Gwen has a heart of steel Can you imagine how she would feel. Mrodd: (( KG Why did you leave ;( I feel so lonelky now ;()) Puff: Here's my poem, with LeShawna! She has a lot of sugar, and spice. But sometimes she isn't all that nice. She is beautiful, that she'll make you melt or sink. Your eye will never blink. She will always be a fantastic friend. Sadly, she has one enemy named Heather. She's not as light as a feather. But don't make a comment about her weight! Then she will throw you in a crate. Or there will be much violence. She is always ready to make an alliance. When your around her, there wont be silence! She believes that she's a precious dancer. Though when she dances theres always laughter Warning, don't give her any 'tude! Because she has more than you! Sometimes she could be very athletic. Proving that your pathetic! She has a lot of sugar, and spice. But sometimes she isn't all that nice. Oatmeal: Here's my poem/rap, I was rapping this XD Cody's in this one. '''Cody. Codemesiter’s his name, ladies aren’t his game. He strikes out like bowling pins, however here he goes again! To start off, from where he’s been before, not again! Warm and fiery like barb-e-que chip, sweet like a chocolate cake. Having to eat to your best friend, right ace? Like the Drama Brothers; better watch out, because they aren’t huggers. Being kissed by Noah? He snuck in just like a little bugger. Being mauled by a bear? How he wished it was boar, it kind of tore all of Cody’s body; he didn’t go on for much more; having to fall off the shore. A major comeback? You better believe it; Cody’s going long, so take a flashback. While you hatch up to the Cody Mobile, ready to ride, front-side, cock-eyed; he’s traveling world-wide. A picture with Gwen, someone get him a pen, he tries again-and-again, but ends up with Glenn. Go home Cody, watch E.S.P.N, the games on. Maybe you’d prefer if we played some video games, or maybe you want to look at Gwen’s bra, that’s not so lame. Why’d they build Gwen’s face, oh my team, that’s going to the extreme, someone get some cream into Blainley’s coffee, on second thought. Get me some toffee. Never sung before? It doesn’t matter; Chris doesn’t care about Marshall Mathers Emimen,… on his audition tape he sang before, his dad yelled at him to go to a gym! Pick my side, I’m in the final three, it’s kind of like a tree; Heather and Alejandro are the main branches, I’m just an underdog without any chances. Racing downtown, using Sierra as my seat, were using the kinetic theory of heat, oh someone better be rapping this with a beat! Duncan stole my wo—man? Oh no he didn’t, time to get the pan! But I ran, stupid dun-CAN. Now where in Japan, in all those movies, where’s Jackie Chan? Peter Oldring, he’s my man. It’s always like talking about me; what a fan! He clings on, so once in a while I flick ‘em off. Alejandro, what to say? Did I want him to win? No way! To be honest, I shouted HOORAYY! When heather won, I prayed, don’t let him win, it came out my way. Courtney’s a mess; remember in Greece’s pieCE’S? She took down our team, kind of a pest. I think she still zest’s for Duncan. Monopoly, move 2 spaces, Oh yay! I hit community chest, “You have a creepy stalker on your hands, collected 200$ if pass go.” Cody, is feeling a little toady, so peace. Notes. #To start off, from where he’s been before, not again! Refers to transition TDI to TDWT. #Warm and fiery like barb-e-que chip, sweet like a chocolate cake. Having to eat to your best friend, right ace? Cody mentioned that barbeque is his favorite chip, and chocolate cake is his favorite cake. Ace is the Donkey. #A major comeback? You better believe it; Cody’s going long, so take a flashback. While you hatch up to the Cody Mobile, ready to ride, front-side, cock-eyed; he’s traveling world-wide. Refers to Cody being one of the first to get out to one of the last. #Peter Oldring, he’s my man. It’s always like talking about me; what a fan! He clings on, so once in a while I flick ‘em off. Peter Oldring is Cody’s Voice. Webkinz Mania: ... Damn. :| Oatmeal: I was rushing okay? >.< don't go so harsh on me. Webkinz Mania: ... Damn. :| That's... good. Oatmeal: Meh, really? Thanks~ MrD: What WM said... Mrodd: Meep. I feel like crap now xD I cant write poems!! Blainely Is my Name. I was unwanted, unloved. Yet still I smile like a dame. All you did, was shove, shove, shove. And now I fall. Did I deserve this. How could they. Now I feel like such a stray. I mustn’t hiss. I must be strong. I blame the gong. The ground. It’s fast approaching. I won’t be crowned. And I feel as though I’m being poached. Im sorry! Im Sorry! Just make it stop. Im in the midst of a Safarari Yet I feel as though I should be in a big top. I am not so Blanerific. I am a sad, old women. My Name is Blainely And I have a problem. Kgman04: Alright, 5/18 entries. That's... good... ish.... not really. Mrodd, that was you who posted the Blaineley poem, correct? Also, new rule about "Drop Slips" in the rules section! It's right underneath the number-letter conversion list. Mrodd: yeah xD Im not going to use Word to type any more :/(( ANd we on tinychat.)) Kgman04: Kay, thanks, just checking. Dakota:Here's mine! Lindsay, Lindsay, where art thou O Lindsay? How Tyler wishes you would only remember he! In Total Drama Island, you came in the place of nine, After Owen was eliminated for biking over a mine. In Total Drama Action, she came in sixth place, After Beth distracted her with her "Cute" face. Total Drama World Tour, she did not do so well, Although having been eliminated, she found the experience swell! In season one, she followed the Queen of Mean, And when she discovered this, she yelled words that are very obscene. In season two, she became a leader, tis true, Leading the Killer Grips to victory, even when Trent was through. In season three, she fell to Alejandro's charm, Though unlike others, she did not get eliminated by his harm. Lindsay, Lindsaym wherefor art thou O Lindsay? How Total Drama wishes you would win thee! LF: Here's my poem! Beth Short, stout and some say nerdy, She wishes she could fly away like a little birdy. Just spread her wings and take off, and leave this place she knows with a scoff. Sure she made friends, but lost it all in the end. Brown hair in a pony tail, looks like a chocolate swirl fail. Bright clothes, trying to show off her personality, but in the end she must face reality. Life for Beth isn't that simple, it's as annoying as a nasty pimple. She manages to live life to the fullest, instead of living it to the dullest. But one thing Beth knows to do well, Is to be heard and seen like a giant bell. Kgman04: Thanks a lot, guys, keep the entries coming! I'm grading them right as you enter them, y'know. Also, the top six scores will win immunity tonight. Teamnoah123:Okay, heres mine about Ezekiel. In a poetically stupid way, he sucks at this game Idiotic and annoying, but we love him the same. In TDI, he seemed as though he would be safe that night, But like George Bush he did something stupid to make everyone hate and fight. Once at Playa des losers he acted like a gangster, but it didnt work out that well, Everyone still hated him, It made Zeke want to yell. In TDDDDI, he teamed up with Beth and Lindsay. But they didnt make it that easy. He tried so hard but in the end he cried, Unimportant on the sidelines, ignored as his character died In TDA he sat on the sidelines as a commentator, we all knew how that would go, He essentially did nothing, not much of a show. In the TDA reunion special he got another shot to compete in the game. This time he hoped things would not turn out the same. But when he got there to no surprise, He lost once again right infront of our eyes. So the next time you see Zeke compete Remember he always a loser. Oatmeal: Whuts my grade?~!?. Webkinz Mania: Woohoo! I <3 Kg and keep the entries coming! Report Card * = This contestant's average was affected by the eliminated contestant's average that day.